the_world_of_cuisinefandomcom-20200215-history
Paladin: Oath of Nutrition
The Oath of Nutrition binds a paladin to the loftiest ideals of nourishment, purity, and order. Sometimes called cavaliers, or green knights, these paladins love the beautiful and pure things of the world. The paladins that swear this oath face evil creatures in the hope of turning them to the light, and the paladins slay them only when such a deed will clearly save other lives. They adorn their armor and clothing with images of growing things to reflect their commitment to preserving life and nutrition in the world. Tenets of Nutrition The tenets of this oath have been preserved for uncounted centuries. This oath emphasizes the principles of good above any concerns of law or chaos. * Balance. Nature is like a well balanced meal, too much of one thing will always have consequences. * Less is More. Doing small good deeds often will come back to you in bigger ways. * Natural is Best. Corruption that begins on the inside will affect the outside. Prevent this by consuming pure ingredients. * Compassion. Aid others, protect the weak, and punish those who threaten them. Show mercy to your foes, but temper it with wisdom. Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Gastronomy When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Gastronomy options. * Nature's Wrath. You can use your Channel Gastronomy to invoke primeval forces to ensnare a foe. As an action, you can cause spectral roots to spring up and reach for a creature within 10 feet of you that you can see. The creature must succeed on a Strength or Dexterity saving throw (its choice) or be restrained. While restrained by the roots, the creature repeats the saving throw at the end of each of its turns. On a success, it frees itself and the vines vanish. * Sacred Weapon. As an action, you can imbue one weapon that you are holding with positive energy, using your Channel Gastronomy. For 1 minute, you add your Charisma modifier to attack rolls made with that weapon (with a minimum bonus of +1). The weapon also emits bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light 20 feet beyond that. If the weapon is not already magical, it becomes magical for the duration. You can end this effect on your turn as part of any other action. If you are no longer holding or carrying this weapon, or if you fall unconscious, this effect ends. Aura of Warding Beginning at 7th level, ancient magic lies so heavily upon you that it forms a purity ward. You and friendly creatures within 10 feet of you have resistance to damage from spells. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Purity of Spirit Beginning at 15th level, you are always under the effects of a Protection from Evil and Good spell. Ultimate Nutrition At 20th level, you can assume the form of an ancient force of nature, taking on an appearance you choose. For example, your skin might turn green or take on a bark-like texture, your hair might become leafy or moss-like, or you might sprout antlers or a lion-like mane. Using your action, you undergo a transformation. For 1 minute, you gain the following benefits: At the start of each of your turns, you regain 10 hit points. Whenever you cast a paladin spell that has a casting time of 1 action, you can cast it using a bonus action instead. Enemy creatures within 10 feet of you have disadvantage on saving throws against your paladin spells and Channel Gastronomy options. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Category:Subclasses Category:Paladin